Echoes of a dead love
by OrpheumZero
Summary: Kain fends off some Sarafan, unaware that he is being watched by a stranger, someone he once knew, and killed a long time ago. UPDATE: Added brand new, revised version of the story.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain, but I will own a copy of the new game: Defiance soon, when it arrives that is.  
  
Me: Hello and welcome to my shortest fiction, I'll only do this chapter. This is a theory that I came up with a few days ago, I may make another chapter, IF and only if my theory is possibly proved in Defiance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kain glanced about; he looked around in hope of a sign of Raziel, only finding his human incarnations body, which lay sprawled on the ground. Raziel, who had moment earlier, faded into the spectral realm, which had become his home when he was cast into the abyss.  
  
"I can only hope that history hasn't expelled him, otherwise all of Nosgoth is doomed." Kain said with unease, knowing that history expels the 'irritants' that try and alter its course.  
  
He couldn't even feel Raziel's presence anywhere in or out of the Sarafan stronghold; he only felt the presence of Vorador, who at that moment was slaughtering six of the circle of nine. He took pity on Vorador, he was finally able to understand what had motivated Vorador to do this, Janos Audron, his father, his maker, had been slain by the Sarafan, yet not just any Sarafan, but Raziel. Ironic that one day, thousands of years from he'd be travelling through time and space to meet the very person he had just murdered.  
  
"I only pray that you know what must be done, Raziel. If we are to reclaim our destinies, we must Defiantly fight for them." Kain spoke; pointlessly hoping that Raziel would hear him.  
  
"The guards say that the fiend went this way after he had impaled Sir Turel." A voice echoed from the corridor that led from the Chapel room. The gate lifted with hollow grind and the large door swung open, from within Kain spotted five Sarafan knights, each ones eyes bulged with fright and confusion at the sight of Kain, for they had never seen a vampire of his appearance save Vorador's distinct visage.  
  
"He's slain Raziel, the six great inquisitors have fallen." Cried a guard, who was furthest behind his fellows.  
  
"Then he shall pay, though his friend who is responsible for slaying Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah has somehow escaped. He shall not!" Spoke the front guard, whom was dressed slightly different from his comrades, for he wore a cape, adorned with many gold linings and a large picture bearing the crest of the Sarafan in its middle, making clear he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Sir, what are your plans of attack against this monster?" Spoke a man to the left of the leading guard. Kain scoffed at the comment, if only they could realize that they, were the true monsters, their acts of slaughter against the vampire race was truly monstrous compared to whatever Kain or his kind had ever done.  
  
"Jacob, you and Darek go from the left. Victor, you and Leon take him from the right. I'll take the fiend from the front." The leader spoke in a low whisper that he thought was to be heard between him and his men.  
  
'Fools' Kain thought to himself, did they really think he could not hear them, though it was not at all important, he was far too powerful for them to ever even have a chance against.  
  
"Right, Sir Gerran." The other Knights spoke in praise to their leader. His eyes sneered with pride at the respect his men gave him.  
  
"NOW!" He cried and he and his men split up, the men named Jacob and Darek darted to the left and vanished behind the archways, while Victor and Leon headed opposite. Gerran charged forward towards Kain.  
  
"You think you can stop me? Human?" Kain taunted with a grin that bared his perfect fangs.  
  
"Die you DEVIL!" Gerran yelled as he swung his sword to the left, hoping that it would connect and slice Kain in half. Kain jumped away from the slash with such ease that no human could ever possess. He twirled through the air and landed with grace near the wall that was left of the closed stairwell, which lead to the upper level of the room. He turned and pulled a sword that was embedded in it.  
  
"Now, I will show how futile it was to challenge me, you fools." Kain boasted as he swung the blade. This was no ordinary sword, its blade was curved like a slithering snake but was as sharper than a raven talon, its hilt was its most enigmatic feature, for instead of being just two curves facing from left to right of the blades edge, was a skull.  
  
This skull was not that of a human, but a vampire, whose origins are still a mystery to even Kain himself. The Soul Reaver, the very blade that was known responsible for slaying the six brethren, it was said by legend to drain its wielders adversaries of their blood. He grinned with delight; he was exhilarated, as he was again in possession of the Reaver, though it was no longer the blade he had always been aquatinted with. He had it stopped from draining Raziel of his spectral energy, which was his own lifeblood. So the blade never became the fearsome weapon that was feared by all. Yet, it was still as formidable as always.  
  
"Be on your guard men, he's armed with some sort of crude weapon." Gerran called to his men who from their attack points nodded in readiness. Kain again grinned evilly and dashed into the middle of the large chamber. Gerran back up a few feet to see if he could trip Kain up if he was trying for charge attack. "Now!" He called and the other knights dashed out from under the archways and charged at Kain. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You have no chance against me, FOOLS!" Kain bellowed and a white aura emanated from the middle spot of Kain's muscular chest. Just as the knights drew within striking range of their swords. Kain released a telekinetic blast, much like the one he had used on Raziel long ago. The blast sent Gerran and his men flying threw the air and they landed sprawled on the ground. Gerran recovered.  
  
"Are you all right? Men?" He called to his comrades. "Yes sir." Called Darek who was helping Jacob to his feet. "I've got him, Sir!" Yelled Victor as he sprung up from the ground and charged at Kain. But he stopped in his tracks as he felt sharp pain pierce his chest; he looked down to find himself impaled on Kain sword. He gasped and then froze in fear as he felt his blood draining from his dying body. Once it all gone, he slumped, dead.  
  
"Victor!" Leon cried with grief at his friend's demise. "YOU MONSTER! HAVE AT THEE!" He bellowed with rage and charged at Kain with all the speed he could muster. Kain then saw that the others followed suit. He hooked his left foot under the Sarafan Raziel's limp corpse and tossed it at Darek and Jacob. The body made contact and sent the men reeling to the ground. Kain then dodge a slash from Gerran and brought his sword upward against Leon's front, it slashed his breastplate and split his helmet in two and scratched the very surface of his face, blood slowly began to trickle down between his eyes as the wound was opened.  
  
"Quick Leon, pull back!" Gerran called to his comrade who slightly frozen with fear at nearly being sliced in half. "NO!" He cried Defiantly and swung his sword with both arms to maximize the swing, Kain stepped to his left and sliced Leon's head clean off, blood spurted from his shoulders while his decapitated head rolled across the floor, coming to a rest at the Darek's feet. His body fell limp at Kain feet, who only sneered with disappointment at his victim's easy defeat.  
  
"KILL HIM, REMEMBER THE BRAVE MEN HE'S JUST SLAUGHTERED!" Gerran yelled, his voice horse from too much yelling. Darek and Jacob both lunged at Kain, who hopped back and then slashed at both men in mid air. The blade cut Jacob's throat clean open and broke through Darek's breastplate, cutting his stomach almost all the way open. Jacob fell to his feet and staggered as his vision blurred, while warm blood flowed like a stream of water down his neck and soaked his chest from underneath his armor. He fell to the ground gagging, meanwhile, Darek land flat on his face with his free hand on his stomach and his sword hand, which he let go of as he landed, was used to break his fall. He wheezed in pain as he struggled to keep his intestines in. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Kain glaring down at him. "P-p-pl-please don't kill me!" He begged in desperation. His answer was not one he expected. Kain brought he sword up and jammed it through the back of the young man's neck. He fell limp and Kain pulled the blade free as he listened to Jacob's gagging sob's as his life also flitted away.  
  
"YOU HORRIED CREATURE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR ALL OF THEIR LIVES! MY MEN'S AND THE FALLEN SIX!" Gerran beamed with rage and charged forward, swinging his sword in several directions. Kain dodged each one effortlessly and deflected the few that got too close. The two fearsome warriors and clashed for several moments, each trying to make contact with the other, but only deflecting his opponents blows. Then Gerran drew back and charged forward dragging his sword so close to the ground that it raised sparks all over and left a black streak in its wake. He screamed with rage and pride and brought his sword downward. Kain swung the Reaver upward and in time suddenly slowed. The blades were slowly closing in for contact, and then a flash radiated from the weapons as they made full contact. Gerran's eyes widen in hope of his enemies' blades being broken, but it soon shifted to fear as he the complete opposite occurred. His sword shattered like glass and he silently screamed in fear as the Reaver's blade drew closer. Then time suddenly returned to normal and the Reaver plunged deep into Gerran's heart breaking through his breastplate and coming out through his back. Blood splattered from his back onto his torn cape, and it flowed freely down his chest. He gasped and then with a long wheeze slide to knees, Kain letting him down slowly. He then jerked the blade out as the Sarafan fell lifelessly to the floor. Kain sheathed the Reaver and drank his fill. Then with one last sneer of disgust to these worthless men, he left, completely unaware of the presence of a mysterious being, which had been watching from the upper portion of the room. The being was a woman with pale white skin, obliviously vampiric and wore tight purple undergarment and a breastplate of the same color.  
  
"It seems that He is one to taken seriously." The woman said in a serious yet, beautiful voice. "Indeed he is, my child." The familiar voice of the Elder God spoke, a portal flickered behind the women, who wore a cowl of black to hide her face, she had long black hair that came to the middle of her back, while some rested on her shoulders. "I cannot wait to meet him, again, it's so long since we last met." She spoke, with a small bit of longing in that comment.  
  
"Your time will come, very soon. Umah." The elder's voice echoed into the beyond as the portal vanished and the vampiress did too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: So how was it. I had this thought one day, since the L.o.K series is known for plot twist, I thought what if Umah was to somehow be brought into this, mind you, she is being lead by the Dark forces, and as we can figure, the Elder God is among them.  
  
Please review and tell me if any of you thought this too.  
  
See ya! 


	2. Revised story

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain, but I do own every game except for the original Blood Omen.

Yes, it is I, the _ancient one_. The _hub of the wheel_. The _binding force of parody_. The one who has not forgotten... Ok, I'm just some douche from back in the day who used to frequent this site and write absurd parodies featuring improbable situations, like zombie-vampire things getting drunk despite the lack of a lower jaw (and stomach, spleen; pretty much all organs!) and the planet itself becoming intoxicated. Anyway, I've seen that even in the many years since I last wrote for the Legacy of Kain series, people still frequent my stories from time to time. And while I'm sure some of the interest was revived due to the Christmas story I made last year, I will admit I've felt a pull to eventually return and do something with the series. While I can't guarantee a full on comeback, I did feel the urge to revise and update my first original, non-parody fan fiction. Originally conceived as a "What if?" to possible events in the then upcoming Defiance game, I introduced a scenario which featured Kain escaping from the Sarafan sanctuary, with a mysterious woman from his past observing in the shadows. Needless to say I was way off the mark (although the idea of the Elder God reviving members of Kain's past was there, namely Moebius, or the old "punching bag" as we old timers used to call him) and essentially wrote a 'deleted scene' that had one minor inconsistency.

Well that's enough exposition, on with the story.

#

Kain glanced about the atrium within the Sarafan stronghold, searching desperately for even the faintest sign of Raziel. But only the still warm corpse of his former human self could be seen in the chamber, laying sprawled on the ground as blood pooled from gaping wound in it's chest. Raziel, the wraith spirit, had vanished into the spectral realm, a place beyond the mortal plain of existence and had yet to return.

"I can only hope that the paradox hasn't expelled him entirely. Or else all of Nosgoth is doomed." Kain said with unease, knowing all too well of the terrible fate that awaited any "**irritants**" that unsettled the flow of time.

But as he tried to feel for Raziel's presence, he could only sense Vorador, one the last vampires of this era, slaughtering six members of the _Circle of Nine_. The would-be saver of Nosgoth took pity on the old vampire, finally able to understand what had motivated Vorador to commit his violent act. Janos Audron, his father, his maker, had been slain by the Sarafan, but not just any Sarafan, but _Raziel_ himself. It was truly ironic, that Raziel risked so much to travel hundreds of years into the past, only to discover the murderer of his only direct link to uncovering his shrouded past, was none other than himself. And it only became more so that it would by his own hands, that would later provide the very same corpses from Kain crafted his six "sons".

"I only pray that you know what must be done, Raziel. We have walked right into a terrible scheme, and if we are to reclaim our destines, we must be ready to fight defiantly." Kain spoke aloud, greatly aware of the possible futility of his words.

"The guards say that the fiend went this way after he had impaled Sir Turel." A voice echoed from the corridor beyond the Chapel room. The heavy iron gate lifted with a hollow grind and the large door swung open, where five Sarafan knights appeared. They shared a collective gasp as they took in the scene before them, and looked upon Kain's strange appearance, a curiosity even compared to Vorador's distinct visage.

"He's slain Raziel! The six great inquisitors have fallen!" Cried one of the men, who stood furthest behind his fellows.

"Then he shall pay, though the blue fiend who is responsible for slaying Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah has somehow escaped. His friend shall not!" Said the front most guard, the leader of the small group. His distinguishing cape, adorned with many gold linings and bearing the Sarafan crest.

"Captain Gerran, what are your orders?" A man to the left of the leading Saran asked. Kain scoffed,, if only they realized that they, were the _true monsters_. Their "_war_" against the vampire race was truly monstrous compared to whatever Kain or his kind had ever done.

"Jacob, you and Darek go from the left. Victor, you and Leon take him from the right. I'll take the fiend head on!" Gerran said in a low whisper between his men.

_Fools_ Kain thought to himself with mild bemusement, did they really think he could not hear them? Regardless, it was pointless, these men had no idea they were way over their heads.

"Right, Sir!" The other four knights responded in unison to their leader, his eyes glinting with pride at the respect his men gave him. The sight made Kain's stomach turn, he was nothing more than a puppet, a pawn to Moebius' game.

"NOW!" He shouted as he drew his sword and held it up high, signaling for his men to disperse. Two of the knights, Jacob and Darek darted to the left and vanished behind the archways, while the other two, Victor and Leon, headed in the opposite direction. Gerran himself charged forward towards Kain, his sword pointed outwards like the incoming stinger of an angry hornet.

"You think you can stop me? Human?" Kain taunted with a grin that bared his perfect fangs as he watched the spiteful human come at him.

"Die, you Devil!" Gerran yelled as he swung his sword in a wide arc, hoping to bisect the vampire from his upper and lower torsos. Kain jumped away from the slash with great agility and ease beyond any human capability. He twirled through the air and landed with grace near a wall beside the stairs that lead to the upper part of the atrium. With one jerk of his talon like fingers, Kain wrenched an embedded blade from the wall.

"Now, I will show how futile it was to challenge me, you fools." Kain boasted as he swung the sword. However, this was no ordinary weapon, its serpentine like twisted belied the razor sharp edge, and its hilt an even greater enigma, a vampiric like skull of unknown origin.

This, was the Reaver, or as it was better known, the Soul Reaver. A blade of legend, said to drain its wielders adversaries of their blood, and in another time, their souls. Kain grinned with delight, he felt exhilarated as he was again in possession of the Reaver. However, it was not the same blade he had once been so well acquainted with. Because of Kain's timely intervention, _the edge of the coin_, Raziel was sparred his hellish fate of becoming a part of the blade. Thus the Reaver never became the fearsome, soul devouring entity it was known as.

"Be on your guard, men. He's armed with some sort of crude weapon." Gerran called to his men, who nodded in readiness from the shadows. Kain again grinned evilly, always taking delight in the brash manner of his enemies, and dashed into the middle of the large chamber with a hissing battle cry.

"Now!" Gerran called as he drew back in an attempt to throw Kain off balance, and the other knights emerged from their locations to charge at Kain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You have no chance against me, FOOLS!" Kain bellowed with an unnerving laugh as a white aura emanated from the center of his broad chest. Just as the knights drew within striking range with their swords, Kain released a telekinetic blast, much like the one he had used on Raziel long ago. The burst sent Gerran and his men flying threw the air and they landed sprawled on the ground. Gerran recovered.

"Is everyone alright?" The captain called to his comrades as he arose. "Yes sir." Called Darek, who was helping Leon to his feet.

"I've got him, Sir!" Yelled Victor as he sprung up from the ground and charged at Kain like a raging bull. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt sharp pain pierce his chest, he gazed down in growing horror as he saw the Reaver embedded deep in his chest. Then a strange sensation overwhelmed, like his very essence was being pulled from his body, tricking down the blade and into the skull. Victor's eyes glazed over, the world fading from his sight as his lifeless body crumpled into a heap.

"Victor!" Leon cried with grief at his friend's demise. "YOU MONSTER! HAVE AT THEE!" He bellowed with rage and dove towards the vampire, his armor clanking loudly, the others following suit. Kain hooked his left foot under the Sarafan Raziel's limp corpse and tossed it at Darek and Jacob, the body knocking both men off their feet. He then dodged a glaring slash from Gerran and brought his sword upward against Leon's chest as the knight came within range, it slashing through the breastplate and helmet, both of which were split finely in two and fell away along with a gush of blood from the now wounded Leon's torso and face.

"Quick Leon, pull back!" Gerran called to his subordinate who was frozen with fear at nearly being sliced in half.

"NO!" Came the defiant cry, and Leon swung out with both arms to maximize the swing of his sword. Kain deftly stepped to his left and sliced Leon's head clean off with a flick of the Reaver blade. Blood gushed from the headless torso as Leon's head rolled across the floor and came to a rest at the Darek's feet. The body fell limp at Kain feet, who only sneered with disappointment at his victim's easy defeat.

"KILL HIM! We shall avenge our comrades!" Gerran yelled, his voice horse. Darek and Jacob both lunged at Kain in a tag-team effort, who simply hopped back and then slashed at both men in mid air as they came in close. The tip of the blade slit Jacob's throat clean open and broke through Darek's breastplate, nearly spilling the man's stomach. Jacob fell to his feet and staggered as his vision blurred, while warm blood flowed like a stream of water down his neck and soaked his chest from underneath his armor. As he fell to the ground gagging, Darek landed flat on his face with one free hand on his stomach, and his sword hand being used to break his fall, feeling unbelievable pain as he struggled to keep his intestines from falling out. Footsteps approached and Darek looked up to see Kain glaring down at him with a malicious smile.

"P-p-pl-please, don't kill me!" He begged in desperation, blood seeping from his mouth. The answer was not at all what he hoped or wanted as Kain brought the reaver up and drove it through the back of the young man's neck. Darek fell limp as Kain pulled the blade free, listening to Jacob's gagging sob's as his own life also drifted away.

"YOU HORRIED CREATURE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR ALL OF THEIR LIVES! MY MEN, AND THE FALLEN SIX!" Gerran howled with rage, swinging his sword in several directions as he blindly attacked. Kain dodged each attempted blow effortlessly and deflected the few that got too close, of course he only made them seem so. The two fearsome warriors clashed over and over, trying to break through their opponents guard. Then Gerran drew back and charged forward dragging his sword so close to the ground that it sparked and left a streak of black.

"HIYA!" He screamed with rage as he swung downward. Kain merely harrumphed and swung the Reaver upward at the same time. Time seemed to slow as the blades slowly came into contact, a flash radiating as the clashing metals met. Gerran's eyes narrowed in arrogant certainly of his victory, but it soon widened in fear as defeat's silent taunt rung in his ears. His sword shattered like glass and he silently screamed in fear as the Reaver's blade drew closer as time returned and the Reaver plunged deep into Gerran's heart, breaking through his breastplate and coming out through his back. Blood splattered from his back and onto his torn cape. He gasped and then with a long wheeze slide to knees, Kain letting him down slowly as the blade sucked away what little life remained. He then jerked the blade out as the Sarafan captain fell lifelessly to the floor, his face contorted in shame and horror.

"Scum shall always be just that, scum." Kain spat as he sheathed the Reaver and drank his fill of blood from the dead men. Then with one last sneer of disgust to these worthless men, he left, completely unaware of the presence of a mysterious being, which had been watching from the second floor all this time. A female vampire, her ashen skin and purple clad outfit contrasting greatly, yet never detracting from her unholy allure and beauty. Four slit like scars could be seen just about her right breast, the tissue long since healed, but ever present. Her long flowing black hair fell to her shoulders and lower back.

"It seems that He is one to taken seriously." The woman said in a serious yet, beautiful voice. It seemed to be full of both admiration, yet underlined by what could only be seen as controlled spite.

"Indeed he is, my child." The familiar booming baritone of the Elder God echoed from a portal flickering behind the women, his horrific eyes watching with great intent.

"I cannot wait to meet him, again, it's so long since we last met." A hint of longing in that comment from the vampire woman.

"Your time will come, very soon. _Umah_." The elder's voice echoed into the beyond as the portal vanished and the vampiress did too.

#

And there you have it, the revised edition of one of my first "serious" fictions. I can still vaguely remember the creative process, namely what might have taken place immediately after the conclusion of Soul Reaver 2. Of course none of this ever happened, although according to the website, Lost Worlds, it was explained that Umah would have appeared at one point or another later in the series, revealing her transformation into a vampire. However, it was never said if the character might have returned as we knew her to meet with Kain once more. All in all, this was still a fun piece, however brief and simplistic it was.


End file.
